stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Stupid Smash Brothers
"Stupid Smash Brothers" is the 15th and final episode of the first season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 15th episode overall. Description The Final Battle of Season One of Stupid Mario Brothers. The Ultimate Season Finale. Overview Mario and Luigi fight Wario and Waluigi. Wario and Waluigi are later joined by FedEx, and Ash and DK show up to help Mario. The battle eventually boils down to a beam sword match between Mario and Wario. When it looks like Mario is out for the count, he is saved by an unlikely ally. The episode concludes with a mysterious letter from the Hero of Hyrule. Synopsis After a brief recap of the entire first season, the final battle between Mario and Luigi and Wario and Waluigi begins. Fireballs fly through the air, punches are thrown, and serious blows are taken by both sides. Luigi is eventually knocked out by a massive fireball created by Wario and Waluigi, leaving Mario to fight by himself. The Wario Brothers tell Mario he has no chance of winning and that he should just surrender. Unfortunately, matters get worse when FedEx comes into the battlefield, saying that if he helps the Wario Brothers, Bowser will not kill him. However, Ash appears to help Mario fight. Even though he admits that he sucks, he has come to help his friends. Wario teases that even with Ash on his side, Mario is still out-numbered. But all that changes when Donkey Kong shows up to help Mario as well, much to Wario's fear as he says, "Oh, crap." Now that the sides are even, Mario and friends have a chance at winning. With his allies assembled, they charge into battle. The second round of fighting begins. Fights break out between Donkey Kong and FedEx, Waluigi and Ash, and Mario and Wario. It seems, though, that Ash is useless as Waluigi knocks him out without even trying. However, Waluigi is caught off-guard by his victory and is beaten down by Donkey Kong in a sneak attack. Before Donkey Kong even has time to react, FedEx comes up from behind and knocks him out. As FedEx laughs at his victory, someone taps his shoulder. He turns around to find UPS, who punches him in the face, knocking him out of the battle. UPS cannot stay to help out Mario though and he quickly runs off to deliver more packages. It seems that Mario and Wario are the only two left standing. Mario wants to know why Wario continues to let Bowser push him around. Wario says that while Mario has everything, he has nothing and only King Bowser cares for him. He says that Bowser sees true potential in him and that once he defeats Mario, he'll be able to share power with Bowser over the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario warns Wario that Bowser is only using him, but Wario refuses to listen as he continues dreaming about how one day, he will overthrow Bowser and take over the entire Mushroom Kingdom himself. Mario, realizing there is no other way to get through to Wario, challenges him to a beam sword duel. Eventually, Mario loses his saber and ends up on the ground, but before he can fire a fireball, Wario stops him. He looks down at Mario and smiles sinisterly, declaring himself the winner. But before he can deliver the final blow, he is knocked out by an umbrella and falls to the ground unconscious. Mario gets up and sees it was Peach who delivered the finishing blow to save him. Luigi slowly gets up and asks if they won. Mario chuckles nervously, not wanting to say what had just happened. The UPS man returns to the battlefield, having forgotten earlier to give Mario a letter from Hyrule. Peach takes the letter from UPS and prepares to open it up. However, before she can, Luigi takes it from her and gives it to Mario. The letter is from Link, who announces that he has just farted. Mario, Luigi, and every other character who has appeared in Season One then laugh at this. The narrator then tells the viewers that that was a fake ending. The real ending plays, with the letter saying that the Real World is in great danger. It seems that Link has been captured, so he cannot get to the Real World to explain what is going on. Fearing the letter may get into the wrong hands, Link only says, "In the Darkness, lies the Truth..." EPISODE XV: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / UPS / Narrator * Chris Muller as Luigi / FedEx * Matt Provencal as Wario * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum * Tim Runyan as Donkey Kong * Jennifer Cole as Peach Locations * The Battlefield Letters * Fake Letter from Link * Real Letter from Link Weapons * Fireballs * Beam Swords * Umbrella Production Notes Series Continuity * This episode includes all the Main / Recurring Characters from Season One, except for Bob and Joe. * The first episode to feature beam swords. * Donkey Kong, still portrayed by Tim Runyan, articulates English phrases for the first time in the show ("DK! Yeah!"). Character Revelations * Luigi creates Fireballs of his own for the first time. * FedEx is revealed to have been given a chance to redeem his previous failure by helping in the capture of Mario and Luigi. * Ash, a formally neutral player, offers his services in the battle for Mario's freedom, considering him his friend. * Donkey Kong also allies himself with Mario and Ash against Wario, Waluigi, and FedEx, still outraged at the theft of his bananas. * Wario reveals his jealously towards Mario, his lust for power, and his greater intentions to both dethrone Bowser and seize control of the Mushroom Kingdom. Soundtrack All cues used, in order of usage, (repeats included). * 15M1 - The Alternate Route, (Super Mario 64, OCRemix.org) * 15M2 - Devastation's Doorway, (Super Mario 64, OCRemix.org) * 15M3 - Theme From Jaws, (Monster Hits Vol. 1) * 15M4 - Burly Brawl, (The Matrix Reloaded) * 15M5 - Nostalgia, (Final Fantasy X) * 15M6 - Pokémon Medley, (Smashing...Live!) * 15M7 - DK Rap, (Donkey Kong 64) * 15M8 - Main Theme, (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * 15M9 - Nostalgia, (Final Fantasy X unreleased cue) * 15M10 - Ghost Love Score, (Nightwish) * 15M11 - Wounded, (Final Fantasy VIII) * 15M12 - The Poor People of Paris, (Les Baxter recording) * 15M13 - The Hall of Prophecies, (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) Trivia * This episode opens with a summary of the first season. * This episode ends in a light-hearted, fake ending which features all the main actors from the season, in which Link's letter to Mario and Luigi instead reads, "Guess what? I just farted!", causing the cast laugh together and put aside their differences in celebration. The joke ending is followed by the real ending. * The original script for this episode is briefly seen in The Making of Stupid Mario Brothers. ** The script refers to Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi's initial battle as a "*HUGE @$$ FIREBALL FIGHT*", with several choreographical directions additionally listed. ** ("-Dodging, ducking, jumping over, missing"). * It was revealed in FAQ 3 that Link was voiced in this episode by the character's original actor and not by Season Two's actor Kent Melville. The actor's first name was given as "Alex" in a post by Richard Alvarez on the forums at one time. * Many of the sequences in this episode are used for the Season Two opening titles. * Ghost Love Score is used again for the Season Two opening titles. * The episode's name is a reference to the Super Smash Bros. series. * The "In the Darkness, lies the truth" cliffhanger was written up on the spot, and pertained to no deeper meaning until Season Two was written, sometime after this episode was filmed and edited. ** In The Darkness Lies was also the name of a Banjo-Kazooie music track used in the second episode. Goofs * There is a noticeable interlacing artifact on the first shot of Mario and Wario attempting to produce a fireball while in close quarters. * When FedEx is knocked out, Doug Orofino, still dressed as Waluigi, is seen behind him (in addition to the UPS man). The same counts for Tim Runyan as Donkey Kong. * When Peach knocks out Wario, she is not wearing her crown. However, when she takes the letter from UPS in the following scene, she is now wearing her crown. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 15 Category:Season One